1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices, such as mobile telephones, pagers and personal digital assistance (PDAs), and more particularly, to a visual alarm and signaling system for such devices which incorporates organic electroluminescent materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modem modular digital communication devices, such as, mobile telephones, pagers and PDAs, the external appearance and aesthetic design aspects of such devices are becoming increasingly important both from the standpoint of consumer marketing appeal as well as from the user interface point of view. Such devices are now manufactured with various bright colored plastic housings and are often decorated with designs such as flowers to increase their appeal to consumers. Certain designs of cellular telephones, for example, also offer customization features such as flip covers over the display and keypad areas which come in assorted colors as well as with artistic designs on the outer surface. These design features are often very important criteria in a buyer's decision to purchase one model of mobile telephone or pager over another.
Modular digital devices such as mobile telephones and pagers have, however, generally always incorporated the same principal types of alarms and user signaling. These alarms consist of an audible buzz or ring and/or a vibration of the entire unit to allow comparatively confidential signaling of an alarm to a user carrying the module on their person.
Conventional user signaling for a device such as a mobile telephone holds little possibility of customizing the user signaling interface to capitalize upon fashion trends. Moreover, conventional audible signaling systems are of virtually no use to users who are hearing impaired or deaf and are of limited use in very noisy environments.
Thus, a need exists for an alarm and signaling design for a communication device such as a mobile telephone, which can also serve as an eye catching decorative feature of the telephone in keeping with current fashion trends. An alarm and signaling system for a mobile telephone which is strikingly visual, either with or without auditory and vibrating alarms, would also be extremely useful for a user which is hearing impaired or deaf. The system of the present invention incorporates such advantages.